Wilder than heaven
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. Dark Ichigo revient chez son amant Grimmjow avec une surprise.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. **

_Plus sauvage que le ciel_

Dark Ichigo rentrait à la maison de son amant Grimmjow, avec une surprise !

« Grim ! Grimmjow !

- … Ne m'appelle pas « Grim. »

- Viens regarder ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose de cool ! Viens !

- Tu ne peux pas juste prendre un truc bizarre que tu trouverais dans la rue...

- Ça ne l'est pas ! Tada ! »

Il montra Ichigo Kurosaki. Dark Ichigo le tenait dans ses bras et il avait un bâillon sur la bouche ainsi que les mains attachés.

« C'est moi ! »

L'Espada n°6 fut complètement abasourdi par cette découverte.

« Il était si intéressant, alors je l'ai ramené à la maison pour l'essayer. »

_* D'où ? *_

Dark Ichigo regardait sa réplique avec un grand intérêt.

« Idio... ramène-le !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je le ramener ? »

Ces paroles était dites avec une puissante aura meurtrière. Il avait trouvé un bon jouet et il était hors de question qu'il ne le ramène d'où il vienne. Jaggerback ne put que constater son impuissance face à la puissante volonté de son amant.

_* C'est grave. Que vais-je faire ? *_

« N'est-ce pas cool ? J'ai trouvé une version de moi d'un univers parallèle ! »

_* Gah ! Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble ! *_

« Mais, pourquoi est-ce que te plains-tu ? Nous sommes pourtant identiques ! »

Dark Ichigo retira le bâillon de Kurosaki. Il regarda sa réplique en ayant un sourire assez pervers et il la tint par le cou pour lui donner un petit baiser. Ensuite, il recommença mais avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, il sortit sa langue et la glissa dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Quand Grimmjow vit ça...

« Uwaaaaaaaaaah ?

- Mm ? »

Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de voir... et pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve et Dark Ichigo agissait comme si de rien n'était.

« Veux-tu sucer son pouvoir spirituel ? C'est délicieux !

- Cette chose faible ?

- Ou es-tu intéressé par autre chose ?

- Je suis... »

L'Espada n°6 avait très bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Hm ? »

Dark Ichigo savait parfaitement que lui et Grimmjow pensait tous les deux à la même chose. Évidemment, ce sera lui qui en profitera le plus de sa réplique !

_Quelques secondes plus tard._

Kurosaki avait sa tenue légèrement défaite et on voyait une partie de son dos tandis qu'il était sur le lit. Dark Ichigo lui caressait le sexe et le masturbait également alors que Grimmjow se contentait de les regarder en attendant son tour.

« Qu... qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? »

Question à laquelle son double lui répondit sur un ton on ne peut plus neutre. Cela montrait également la totale indifférence qu'il éprouvait concernant ses agissements vis-à-vis de sa réplique.

« Il y a un peu de plaisir pour moi ici, alors...

- Alors trouves quelque chose d'autre à faire ! Va lire un livre ou faire un truc du même genre !

- Hmm ?... Lire ou « me » baiser ? Je sais ce que je veux. Alors... »

- Nn uwah ! Ah... n-non... aah. »

Il venait d'insérer un doigt dans son intimité et continuait à remuer le pénis d'Ichigo de plus en plus vite. Et puis, il lui mordilla l'épaule.

« Tu aimes ça ? C'est ma marque.

- Uaa... »

Jaggerback commença à montrer son impatience.

« … Hey.

- Hm ? Ah ! Je n'ai pas oublié...

- Toi... »

L'Espada n°6 glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de Kurosaki et ils en ressortirent humides.

« Bien, tu peux le faire. »

Dark Ichigo amena la tête de sa réplique sur la verge de Grimmjow qu'il avala de suite.

« Ngh... ! Uah ! Qu'est-ce... c'est toi ! »

Ne s'attendant pas à avaler le sexe d'un homme, Ichigo s'était écarté aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché. Cependant, Grimmjow ne se soucia guère de sa réaction.

« Ah... la belle affaire... pour l'instant, je m'en fiche si c'est toi. »

Jaggerback prit le visage d'Ichigo et l'avança encore plus afin qu'il suce son sexe plus profondément.

« Alors vas-y.

- Nn ! Ngh nn... mmuh... nnh fu ah nn nm nn uh... »

Dark Ichigo était content de voir l'entrain que manifestait sa réplique. Apparemment, elle avait abdiqué et suçait la verge de Grimmjow avec un certain plaisir.

« Aah aa aah ! »

Kurosaki venait de se faire pénétrer par son double et cela fit apparaître quelques rougeurs sur son visage. A part ça, Dark Ichigo était aux anges.

« Ngh... ! Ow... haa ! Uaaa... ahhh ! Mmpf !

- Est-ce que tu penses avoir tort en couchant avec moi ? Mais, tu étais encore au milieu de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était toujours le bonheur suprême pour Dark Ichigo. Il ressentait un énorme plaisir comme le montrait son expression. Il remplaça Kurosaki dans la fellation du bas-ventre de Grimmjow.

« J'espère que la vue est bonne ? Ce doit être un rêve qui devient réalité... Deux moi... hehe hm ? »

Malgré le semblant d'attention que semblait porter Dark Ichigo à son amant, celui-ci s'ennuyait et perdait vraiment patience.

« Laisse-moi le baiser.

- Après moi. Maintenant c'est mon tour. »

Dark Ichigo allait donc s'amuser avec son double.

« Uah ah. »

Il l'avait pénétré de nouveau sauf que cette fois, Dark Ichigo était véritablement au bord de l'extase tout en haletant alors que Kurosaki se contentait de gémir sous les va-et-vient de sa réplique.

« Amusant... Étonnant... ça rentre ? »

Ichigo s'accrocha au bras de son double en le suppliant d'arrêter seulement, il n'en fit rien.

« Ahn... a... arrêt... Nnaaah ! Ah haaa... Aaah ! »

Dans un dernier souffle, Dark Ichigo jouit à l'intérieur de Kurosaki.

Plus tard, Dark Ichigo était avec sa réplique dans le lit où ils avaient couché ensemble plus tôt. Il irradiait de bonheur tout en serrant contre lui son double qui dormait. En revanche, il y avait une personne qui manifestait un fort mécontentement vis-à-vis de Dark Ichigo.

« Hey. Hey. Ton histoire ne va pas.

- Mm ? »

_* … Les histoires devraient finir par un baiser. Même pas un orgasme ! *_

« A plus tard. »

Il voulut se rendormir mais Grimmjow ne comptait pas en rester là !

« Je ne plaisante pas !

- Ferme-là. … Tu veux être frappé ? »

Dark Ichigo venait de pointer deux doigts devant Jaggerback en ayant une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

_* C-cero ! *_

« Je suis d'humeur généreuse ! Nous serons bien ensemble. »

_* Nous... *_

Dark Ichigo donna un baiser sur le front de sa réplique.

« Hm ? Bonne nuit !

- … Gah. Ça me donne envie de pleurer... »

Eh oui ! Pauvre Grimmjow, se faire jeter déjà, c'est jamais agréable. Mais quand on sait que notre remplaçant n'est autre que la réplique de notre ex, c'est encore pire !


End file.
